Lunastra Guides
Written Strategy Guide started by Artemis Paradox. =Introduction= Lunastra (Nana teskatori) is a fire elemental elder dragon. Lunastra is like the Kushala Daora and has a fire barrier instead of a wind one. Her attack patterns are mostly the same as that of a Kushala except that some elemental changes have been made to them. =Recommended Items= Items you must bring * Herbs/Potions/Mega Potions. * Cool/hot drinks (depending on hunting area/time of day) * Paintballs. * Flash bombs. (optional, but could be a life saver) * Poison Knifes. (usually found in supply box at start of the quest) * Blue mushroom (combine with herbs = Potions) * 10 honeys (combine with extra potions = mega potions) * Immunizer (combine dragon toadstool + catalyst or can be found inside the supply box at start of quest) Optional items * Mega Juice (for gunners, archers and dual sword users) * Ancient/Max potion. * Bombs. * Meat. (for stamina) Items that you should avoid bringing * Traps. (Traps are useless against elder dragons) =Weapons and Armor= Armor Lunastra is a fire type elder dragon. All her attacks bring the fire element with them. So if you have any armor that has good fire resistance do not hesitate to bring it. Raw defence is also important as Lunastra's attacks are very powerful. Weapon Like most of the elder dragons, Lunastra is the weakest to the dragon element. This by the way is needed to break her horn. Bringing a poison or any other kind of ailment elemented weapon is also fine. Ailments disable the fire barrier Luna has. Poison is recommended because it disables the barrier longer then the other ailments and also deals constant damage. =Breakable parts= * Horn: Requires Dragon element to be broken. * Wings * Tail: Health must be below 41% and you must be using a sword. =What to attack= * Weakest point: Head. * Strongest point: Wings. Luna's true weak point is her head and you can also stun her the easiest by attacking this point. The wings are her strongest point. Certain weapons will surely bounce off of it. The neutral points are the sides, the stomach and the legs. These all take decent damage from melee attacks. Attacking the legs is recommended if it's not safe to attack the head. Her tail isn't her strongest point but it takes less damage than the legs and sides by far. However, the tail is the easiest point to attack if Luna is hovering. =Battle Strategy (Not focused on a weapon type)= First of all, I recommend to bring a poison weapon or a dragon weapon. The dragon weapon is needed to break Luna's horn and permanently disable the fire barrier. (which I believe is also disabled if you just break the wings or cut the tail already) However teo/luna's health must be at 40% till you can cut the tail. Also, it's highly likely you'll get poison knifes from the supply box when doing these quests. Use them, 5 knifes usually poisons Luna if thrown directly one after another. This will poison them and disable their fire barrier for maybe a good 1 minute. During this period, you can safely attack her without having to worry about the fire barrier draining your life. However, don't get cocky yet. Their attacks are quite strong. Most of the time Luna will be charging at you, so you'll be running a lot. A very good way to avoid getting hit and landing attacks on them is to remain close on her sides and attack her hind legs before she turns into your position. If you're close to her and she charges you can easily evade it by staying on their sides and since she stops nearby you might be able to land some hits on her while she turns at you. Also, draw and withdraw your weapon a lot so you can reach her faster. You'll also have to face her explosive powder, which can be easily evaded by running away and diving (roll while sprinting) just before they bite their teeth and make the powder explode. Beware! This attack is short, medium and long ranged! You can't tell when they'll be at what range so getting away as far as possible and diving is the best way to deal with this attack. The greatest opportunity to attack Luna is when she's doing her fire breath while on ground. This leaves her open to attacks for about 3 - 6 seconds. You can attack the legs now, or her sides. Maybe the tail, this is also the best chance to land hits on their wings. And you can even attack the head from their very sides. However you risk getting hit by their attack when doing this. Do this with caution! If Luna is airborne, you can do the following: *Use a flash bomb and get them out of the air. *Attack their feet and tail while they keep flying on 1 spot. *Just keep running and wait till they get back on the ground. *Run to another area and come back after a few seconds. They'll be on the ground but might get airborne again. *Use those flying bombs and blast them out of the air. (If you're a gunner shoot clusts and crag shots)